icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2015–16 KHL season
CSKA Moscow | season_champ_name= Continental Cup winner | MVP = | MVP_link = | top_scorer = Sergei Mozyakin | top_scorer_link = | promote = | promoted_from = | relegate = | relegate_to = | playoffs = Playoffs | playoffs_link = | conf1 = Western | conf1_link = | conf1_champ = CSKA Moscow | conf1_runner-up = SKA Saint Petersburg | conf2 = Eastern | conf2_link = | conf2_champ = Metallurg Magnitogorsk | conf2_runner-up = Salavat Yulaev Ufa | playoffs_MVP = | playoffs_MVP_link= | finals = Gagarin Cup | finals_link = | finals_champ = Metallurg Magnitogorsk | finals_runner-up = CSKA Moscow | finals_MVP = | finals_MVP_link = #Awards | seasonslist = KHL#Seasons overview | seasonslistnames = KHL | prevseason_link = 2014–15 KHL season | prevseason_year = 2014–15 | nextseason_link = 2016–17 KHL season | nextseason_year = 2016–17 }} The 2015–16 KHL season was the eighth season of the Kontinental Hockey League. The season started on 24 August 2015 with the Opening Cup between defending champions SKA Saint Petersburg and last year's Continental Cup winners CSKA Moscow, replacing Ak Bars Kazan, the previous season's Gagarin Cup finalists. Team changes Spartak Moscow returned to the league prior to this season. (in Russian) , www.Iltalehti.fi, (in Finnish) It was also announced by KHL President Dmitry Chernyshenko that Atlant Moscow Oblast would not participate in the league this season due to financial problems. , www.championat.com, (in Russian) Divisions and regular season format In this season, each team played every other team once at home and once on the road, giving a total of 54 games (27 at home, 27 on the road), plus 6 additional games (3 at home, 3 on the road) played by each team against rival clubs from its own conference. Thus, each team played a total of 60 games in the regular season. How the teams are divided into divisions and conferences is shown in the table below. League standings Western Conference |OTloss_header= |team1=CSK |team2=JOK |team3=LOK |team4=SCH |team5=DYN |team6=SKA |team7=TOR |team8=SLV |team9=DMN |team10=MDV |team11=SPR |team12=DRG |team13=VIT |team14=SEV |win_CSK=38 |OTwin_CSK=5 |OTloss_CSK=3 |loss_CSK=14 |gf_CSK=163|ga_CSK=87 |win_JOK=31 |OTwin_JOK=5 |OTloss_JOK=5 |loss_JOK=19 |gf_JOK=167|ga_JOK=140 |win_LOK=37 |OTwin_LOK=6 |OTloss_LOK=2 |loss_LOK=15 |gf_LOK=155|ga_LOK=94 |win_SCH=30 |OTwin_SCH=4 |OTloss_SCH=10|loss_SCH=16 |gf_SCH=175|ga_SCH=149 |win_DYN=27 |OTwin_DYN=8 |OTloss_DYN=8 |loss_DYN=17 |gf_DYN=167|ga_DYN=126 |win_SKA=27 |OTwin_SKA=6 |OTloss_SKA=7 |loss_SKA=20 |gf_SKA=176|ga_SKA=149 |win_TOR=23 |OTwin_TOR=10|OTloss_TOR=11|loss_TOR=16 |gf_TOR=163|ga_TOR=137 |win_SLV=21 |OTwin_SLV=11|OTloss_SLV=4 |loss_SLV=24 |gf_SLV=154|ga_SLV=148 |win_DMN=20 |OTwin_DMN=7 |OTloss_DMN=9 |loss_DMN=24 |gf_DMN=147|ga_DMN=168 |win_MDV=19 |OTwin_MDV=6 |OTloss_MDV=9 |loss_MDV=26 |gf_MDV=144|ga_MDV=172 |win_SPR=20 |OTwin_SPR=5 |OTloss_SPR=7 |loss_SPR=28 |gf_SPR=139|ga_SPR=172 |win_DRG=17 |OTwin_DRG=8 |OTloss_DRG=8 |loss_DRG=27 |gf_DRG=129|ga_DRG=151 |win_VIT=17 |OTwin_VIT=8 |OTloss_VIT=3 |loss_VIT=32 |gf_VIT=129|ga_VIT=166 |win_SEV=12 |OTwin_SEV=8 |OTloss_SEV=6 |loss_SEV=34 |gf_SEV=124|ga_SEV=167 |name_CSK=CSKA Moscow |name_SKA=SKA Saint Petersburg |name_DMN=Dinamo Minsk |name_DYN=Dynamo Moscow |name_DRG=Dinamo Riga |name_SCH=HC Sochi |name_JOK=Jokerit |name_MDV=Medveščak Zagreb |name_SEV=Severstal Cherepovets |name_SLV=Slovan Bratislava |name_TOR=Torpedo Nizhny Novgorod |name_SPR=Spartak Moscow |name_LOK=Lokomotiv Yaroslavl |name_VIT=Vityaz Podolsk |class_rules = 1) points; 2) a higher number of wins in the regular time; 3) a higher number of wins in overtime and shootouts; 4) goal difference; 5) number of goals scored; 6) drawing of lots. |result1=D |result2=D |result3=A |result4=A |result5=A |result6=A |result7=A |result8=A |res_col_header=Q |col_A=green1 |text_A=Advance to Gagarin Cup Playoffs |col_D=blue1 |text_D=Advance to Gagarin Cup Playoffs |note_res_D=Two winners of divisions hold the first two places in the conference }} Eastern Conference |OTloss_header= |team1=AVG |team2=MMG |team3=SIB |team4=SAL |team5=AKB |team6=ADM |team7=AVT |team8=NKH |team9=BAR |team10=TRK |team11=UGR |team12=AMR |team13=LAD |team14=MNK |win_AVG=27 |OTwin_AVG=6 |OTloss_AVG=13 |loss_AVG=14 |gf_AVG=156|ga_AVG=120 |win_MMG=25 |OTwin_MMG=13|OTloss_MMG=2 |loss_MMG=20 |gf_MMG=180|ga_MMG=138 |win_SIB=24 |OTwin_SIB=12|OTloss_SIB=9 |loss_SIB=15 |gf_SIB=155|ga_SIB=133 |win_SAL=29 |OTwin_SAL=5 |OTloss_SAL=4 |loss_SAL=22 |gf_SAL=179|ga_SAL=156 |win_AKB=25 |OTwin_AKB=6 |OTloss_AKB=9 |loss_AKB=20 |gf_AKB=143|ga_AKB=127 |win_ADM=25 |OTwin_ADM=8 |OTloss_ADM=4 |loss_ADM=23 |gf_ADM=157|ga_ADM=163 |win_AVT=21 |OTwin_AVT=9 |OTloss_AVT=11 |loss_AVT=19 |gf_AVT=145|ga_AVT=158 |win_NKH=20 |OTwin_NKH=7 |OTloss_NKH=12 |loss_NKH=21 |gf_NKH=130|ga_NKH=135 |win_BAR=21 |OTwin_BAR=8 |OTloss_BAR=6 |loss_BAR=25 |gf_BAR=167|ga_BAR=184 |win_TRK=17 |OTwin_TRK=12|OTloss_TRK=8 |loss_TRK=23 |gf_TRK=132|ga_TRK=151 |win_UGR=19 |OTwin_UGR=6 |OTloss_UGR=3 |loss_UGR=32 |gf_UGR=120|ga_UGR=178 |win_AMR=17 |OTwin_AMR=6 |OTloss_AMR=6 |loss_AMR=31 |gf_AMR=112|ga_AMR=143 |win_LAD=17 |OTwin_LAD=5 |OTloss_LAD=8 |loss_LAD=30 |gf_LAD=120|ga_LAD=153 |win_MNK=13 |OTwin_MNK=1 |OTloss_MNK=14 |loss_MNK=32 |gf_MNK=128|ga_MNK=191 |name_AKB=Ak Bars Kazan |name_AMR=Amur Khabarovsk |name_ADM=Admiral Vladivostok |name_AVT=Avtomobilist Yekaterinburg |name_LAD=Lada Togliatti |name_AVG=Avangard Omsk |name_MMG=Metallurg Magnitogorsk |name_NKH=Neftekhimik Nizhnekamsk |name_BAR=Barys Astana |name_MNK=Metallurg Novokuznetsk |name_TRK=Traktor Chelyabinsk |name_SAL=Salavat Yulaev Ufa |name_UGR=Yugra Khanty-Mansiysk |name_SIB=Sibir Novosibirsk |class_rules = 1) points; 2) a higher number of wins in the regular time; 3) a higher number of wins in overtime and shootouts; 4) goal difference; 5) number of goals scored; 6) drawing of lots. |result1=D |result2=D |result3=A |result4=A |result5=A |result6=A |result7=A |result8=A |res_col_header=Q |col_A=green1 |text_A=Advance to Gagarin Cup Playoffs |col_D=blue1 |text_D=Advance to Gagarin Cup Playoffs |note_res_D=Two winners of divisions hold the first two places in the conference }} Gagarin Cup Playoffs The playoffs started on February 21, 2016, with the top eight teams from each of the conferences and ended with the last game of the Gagarin Cup final on April 19, 2016. Avangard |RD1-score01 = 4''' |RD1-seed02 = 8 |RD1-team02 = Neftekhimik |RD1-score02 = 0 |RD1-seed03 = '''2 |RD1-team03 = Metallurg Mg |RD1-score03 = 4''' |RD1-seed04 = 7 |RD1-team04 = Avtomobilist |RD1-score04 = 2 |RD1-seed05 = '''3 |RD1-team05 = Sibir |RD1-score05 = 4''' |RD1-seed06 = 6 |RD1-team06 = Admiral |RD1-score06 = 1 |RD1-seed07 = '''4 |RD1-team07 = Salavat Yulaev |RD1-score07 = 4''' |RD1-seed08 = 5 |RD1-team08 = Ak Bars |RD1-score08 = 3 |RD1-seed09 = '''1 |RD1-team09 = CSKA |RD1-score09 = 4''' |RD1-seed10 = 8 |RD1-team10 = Slovan |RD1-score10 = 0 |RD1-seed11 = 2 |RD1-team11 = Jokerit |RD1-score11 = 2 |RD1-seed12 = '''7 |RD1-team12 = Torpedo |RD1-score12 = 4''' |RD1-seed13 = 3 |RD1-team13 = Lokomotiv |RD1-score13 = 1 |RD1-seed14 = '''6 |RD1-team14 = SKA |RD1-score14 = 4''' |RD1-seed15 = 4 |RD1-team15 = HC Sochi |RD1-score15 = 0 |RD1-seed16 = '''5 |RD1-team16 = Dynamo Msk |RD1-score16 = 4''' |RD2-seed01 = 1 |RD2-team01 = Avangard |RD2-score01 = 3 |RD2-seed02 = '''4 |RD2-team02 = Salavat Yulaev |RD2-score02 = 4''' |RD2-seed03 = '''2 |RD2-team03 = Metallurg Mg |RD2-score03 = 4''' |RD2-seed04 = 3 |RD2-team04 = Sibir |RD2-score04 = 1 |RD2-seed05 = '''1 |RD2-team05 = CSKA |RD2-score05 = 4''' |RD2-seed06 = 7 |RD2-team06 = Torpedo |RD2-score06 = 1 |RD2-seed07 = 5 |RD2-team07 = Dynamo Msk |RD2-score07 = 2 |RD2-seed08 = '''6 |RD2-team08 = SKA |RD2-score08 = 4''' |RD3-seed01 = 4 |RD3-team01 = Salavat Yulaev |RD3-score01 = 1 |RD3-seed02 = '''2 |RD3-team02 = Metallurg Mg |RD3-score02 = 4''' |RD3-seed03 = '''1 |RD3-team03 = CSKA |RD3-score03 = 4''' |RD3-seed04 = 6 |RD3-team04 = SKA |RD3-score04 = 0 |RD4-seed01 = '''2 |RD4-team01 = Metallurg Mg |RD4-score01 = 4 |RD4-seed02 = 1 |RD4-team02 = CSKA |RD4-score02 = 3 }} Final standings Player statistics Scoring leaders As of 18 February 2016 Source: KHL Leading goaltenders As of 18 February 2016 Source: KHL Awards Players of the Month Best KHL players of each month. Milestones References External links *Season schedule 2015–16 *Season regulations 2015–16 Category:Kontinental Hockey League seasons Category:2016 in hockey